Years Ago
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Hilary's life was perfect. She had a boyfriend. Things were going great with the bladebreakers...but in one moment perfect can go down the drain. KaixHil...RxHil...KaixHilxR. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: This is my next fic...I hope that someone reads it and   
  
reviews...well I have a good plan for it and I hope you all like it. The next chapter  
  
will also be a flashback, then we are going to get into the story. If I continue it...  
  
Max: She doesn't own, never will, and will never have more than 10  
  
dollars in her pocket.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Not true...I had 24 dollars this morning.  
  
Max: How much do you have now?  
  
Chibi-Kari: 7. But that's not the point!!! Oh and the title will come in later  
  
on in the story...like in the forth chapter or so.  
  
Max: Yes it is, on with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Years Ago  
  
Chapter 1-Confusing News  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hilary fell to her knees, clutching her head in her hands. She was feeling  
  
so much pain, not the physical kind, but emotional. The waves of feelings  
  
coming to her one right after another were causing her to feel sick, right now all  
  
his words were repeating over in her mind. All she could think was, "This can't  
  
be happening. Everything was wonderful. Why? Why is this happening?" Her  
  
body wrenched in loud sobs. Hilary felt as if her crying would never subside.  
  
The old man watched on, with tears streaming down his own face. He walked  
  
over to her and kneeled on the ground next to her, trying to comfort her. She  
  
repeatedly slapped his arms away, until she completely broke down.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Everything was going wonderfully for the Bladebreakers and Hilary.  
  
Tyson had actually eased up and they hadn't fought in over a month. Every  
  
one's blading was improving and getting along more. They were now training for  
  
a conference, in Italy, in three months. Hilary was excited even though she could  
  
not accompany them. Kai was actually opening up to every one, which relieved  
  
them all. And love was entering Hilary's life, slowly like all good things.  
  
It had started one dark night around midnight. Hilary had woken up to  
  
hear someone practicing. She knew immediately that it was Kai, stepping  
  
outside the dojo, she watched him for about ten minutes, until he suddenly turned  
  
around and spoke to her.  
  
He looked at her from across the lawn and said, "What are you doing up  
  
so late?"  
  
Hilary was a little upset that he had degraded her, "I should ask you the  
  
same question." She answered curtly.  
  
Kai was taken aback by her quick comment, she had normally only used  
  
that tone with Tyson.  
  
She immediately felt bad for speaking that way, when she caught the  
  
surprised look on his face, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that...It's just  
  
that it's late and I heard you so I came outside." She apologized quickly.  
  
"I was being that loud?" He asked her coming closer.  
  
"No. I just couldn't sleep. Everything is just—Sorry I don't want to bother  
  
you with my problems." Hilary stated walking past him towards the pond, and sat  
  
down on a rock.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her.  
  
She was surprised to say the least, Kai wasn't exactly known for his  
  
kindness. She folded her hands in her lap and stared down at them. Kai  
  
knowing that she was trying to avoid his question asked again.  
  
"Well, it's just that I feel a little like I'm missing out on some important  
  
things in life." Hilary answered.  
  
"Because you're spending so much time with us," Kai supplied.  
  
"Well, it's not really your fault. I mean, I could make time for other things.  
  
It's just all the girls my age are doing different things...and I'm with you guys."  
  
She answered.  
  
"You don't have to do what everyone else does." Kai had answered.  
  
"I know." She snapped and then clamped her hands over her mouth,  
  
"Sorry...It's just that I want to."  
  
"You know you could take some time away from us, we wouldn't mind."  
  
Kai stated.  
  
"I'm stuck there. I know you guys will be fine, it's just I'd feel like I was  
  
letting you down. It's just that I can't talk with the girls at school anymore. We  
  
don't have anything in common." Hilary said looking out sadly over the water.  
  
"What kind of things do they talk about?" Kai asked, not really being in  
  
touch with what girls talked about.  
  
"Well, movies, and music, and guys." She added the last shyly, making  
  
sure not to look at him.  
  
"What do you mean? You can talk about movies and music. Not to  
  
mention, you probably know more about guys." Kai said looking at her in shock,  
  
"You're around us all the time."  
  
"It's not that kind of talk. All of the other girls...they have boyfriends."  
  
Hilary said grasping the hem of her shirt.  
  
"Oh." Was all Kai could say, he had finally understood what she meant.  
  
With all the time she spent around them, she never got a chance to date. They  
  
scared off all the guys that knew she wasn't dating anyone. To tell the truth he  
  
didn't want her to date anyone. Suddenly he took her hand in his, causing her to  
  
gasp slightly at the sudden action, "There are plenty of guys interested in you.  
  
One of them is right in front of you." With that comment said, he stood up and  
  
walked into the dojo leaving Hilary staring after him in shock. Did he mean what  
  
she thought he did?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
TBC  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well that was it...tell me what you think of it. ??? Thank you for reading, please review, and Bai-Bai!!!  
  
Max: REVIEW!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. Love

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Wow twelve reviews!!! I wasn't expecting that much thank you all!!!  
  
Max: She doesn't own otherwise evil Chemistry teachers would be burned alive.  
  
Chibi-Kari: So true!!! This is kinda rushed so sorry.  
  
Max: On with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Years Ago  
  
Chapter 2-Love  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
CONTINUATION OF FLASHBACK-TYSON'S DOJO  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kai had left Hilary sitting outside for a good twenty minutes before she decided to  
  
enter the house again. Bending down and pulling back the blankets, she cast one more  
  
glance at Kai and to her surprise he was looking right back at her. She lay down on her  
  
bed roll, rolling to face away from Kai as a small smile appearing on her lips, she  
  
thought, 'Kai likes me.' With that thought she joined her friends in dreamland.  
  
The next morning she woke up later than everyone else, only to find all of the  
  
guys outside except Kai, who was leaning against the wall opposite of her.  
  
Hilary stretched as she sat up and asked, "Why didn't you guys wake me up?"  
  
"You looked cute and peaceful, and as Tyson said he would rather not wake up  
  
the sleeping beast." Kai smirked.  
  
Hilary blushed at the first part of his comment, but when Tyson's was revealed  
  
her train of thought went to how she was going to get revenge on Tyson.  
  
Kai smiled at the expression on her face, knowing her for all those months had  
  
given him a sixth sense to what she was thinking and right now he knew it was about  
  
Tyson. Suddenly his smile turned to a slight frown, "About last night, what I said..."  
  
He was cut off when Hilary said, "I feel the same way about you."  
  
Kai sat confused for a minute until he realized she was returning his feelings.  
  
Quickly he walked toward her and kneeling down in front of her he grabbed her hands.  
  
They sat in awkward silence, not quite knowing what to do. Hilary giggled slightly at the  
  
nervous expression on Kai's face. He quickly turned his head toward her looking in her  
  
eyes, when he heard her giggle. She got sick of waiting so she decided to take  
  
initiative. Hilary leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, untangling her hands from  
  
his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kai then put his arms around her waist,  
  
deepening the kiss. They stayed in that position until the cat calls and hoots interrupted  
  
them.  
  
They looked over to the door to find the whole gang standing there watching  
  
them. "About time you two got together." Rei said, laughing a little bit.  
  
"Score one for Kai." Max said laughing, suddenly his face changed to a serious  
  
one, "And you already got her in bed." With his comment said his face changed back to  
  
a happy one, while everyone else broke out into new laughter.  
  
Hilary sat there shocked, she knew that they were guys but Max's comment was  
  
a little much for her. Kai had already gotten up and was chasing them out of the dojo  
  
yelling about how they need to get back to work before he punished them.  
  
Hilary got up and went to the bathroom to straighten herself up. After brushing  
  
her teeth she leaned forward on the sink and said to herself, "I have a boyfriend now...a  
  
really cute boyfriend...and my first kiss." She sighed wistfully, before opening the  
  
bathroom door and walking back into the practice room, only to find Kai leaning against  
  
that same wall. When hearing her foot steps he cracked one eye open.  
  
A small smile crept across his features as he opened his mouth and asked,  
  
"Would you like to go out and get some ice cream?"  
  
She smiled knowing he hadn't thought of that one himself, but the fact that he  
  
had gotten help from Max and Tyson. She knew this only because he asked to bring  
  
her out for ice cream. She answered, "Yes, I would love to get some ice cream."  
  
Right after her answer a whole chorus of 'Yes' and 'I told you it would work's  
  
could be heard outside the dojo doors.  
  
Their ice cream date ended with them walking hand and hand in the park, to a  
  
few other girls' dismays. The sun was already setting when they noticed the time and  
  
decided to head back to the dojo. When they opened the door they were surprised to  
  
find all four of the guys standing there with their arms crossed.  
  
"I don't know how long it takes you to get ice cream, but it only takes me an hour  
  
at the most." Max said, trying to keep a serious face, but in his eyes could be seen  
  
amusement.  
  
"Yes, Max is correct and by my calculations you guys have been gone for eight  
  
hours...I do find it a little suspicious if you said that you had been eating ice cream for  
  
all that time." Kenny said trying to look serious.  
  
"AND HILARY DIDN'T COME HOME TO MAKE US DINNER AND I'M  
  
HUNGRY!!!" Tyson yelled as everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Tyson, I made dinner." Rei said looking at his friend.  
  
"But I'm hungry for Hilary's food." Tyson whined causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Come on, Tyson, you big pig. I'll fix you something." Hilary said as she led the  
  
way to the kitchen, with Max and Kenny making up the end.  
  
Rei and Kai stayed behind for a minute. Rei looked over to Kai and said, "You  
  
know, Kai, this is a little dangerous. I mean if something happens between you guys,  
  
then we could loose our trainer."  
  
Kai looked at him, "I know, but...I think...I love her."  
  
Rei looked shocked for a minute, then responded, "Yes, I think you do. You  
  
wouldn't go to all this trouble for any other girl. We all support you, just be careful."  
  
"Hnn." Kai said heading toward the kitchen, as Rei sighed at his retreating  
  
friend's form, then he followed suit.  
  
Everything went by so quickly and soon it was the night before the gang left for  
  
the conference in Italy.  
  
"This is gunna be great!" Tyson exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.  
  
"What the leaving early part?" Kenny laughed.  
  
"Yeah....I mean...wait are we leaving early? And how early is early?" Tyson  
  
asked.  
  
"About five in the morning, Tyson." Rei responded as they all broke out into  
  
laughter as Tyson started sulking.  
  
"I better be going home now. I wish I could go with you guys. I'll miss you."  
  
Hilary said standing up and hugging each one of them.  
  
"It's only two weeks, we'll be back before you know it." Max said, smiling sadly.  
  
"I'll walk you home, Hil." Kai said as they headed toward the door.  
  
As soon as they headed out into the brisk air, Kai wrapped his arm around Hilary.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached her house.  
  
"I guess my parents aren't home yet. Kai promise me you won't forget me."  
  
Hilary said as she unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Hilary, that's silly. I'm going to be gone for two weeks." Kai said as they both  
  
entered the house.  
  
"Just make sure that you don't go and find another girlfriend." Hilary said turning  
  
her face away from him, as she shed some unwanted tears.  
  
Kai took her face into his hands and wiped away her tears, "I wouldn't go and get  
  
another girlfriend. I love YOU, Hil and you only."  
  
She smiled, that was the first time he had actually said that he loved her, and  
  
then took off up the stairs shouting behind her, "Follow me."  
  
Kai walked slowly up to her room, only to find her rummaging through one of her  
  
drawers. She pulled out a photo and walked over to him handing it to him, "Here Kai,  
  
keep a photo of me with you."  
  
He smiled and put it in his pocket, "Of course."  
  
Suddenly Hilary looked slightly nervous and then took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Stay with me tonight."  
  
Kai looked shocked but soon gave in as his girlfriend threw her arms around his  
  
neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
The next morning Hilary woke up to an empty bed only to find a note on her  
  
dresser. It said:  
  
Dear Hil,  
  
I'll miss you while I'm gone but I'll be back soon I promise. I'm sorry I didn't wake  
  
you up this morning but you looked so peaceful and I had to leave so early. Just don't  
  
forget me and don't be going and getting another boyfriend while I'm gone. I love you.  
  
Kai  
  
Hilary sat and looked at the letter in her hand and then folded it and put it in her  
  
pocket. She tried to convince herself that it was only two weeks and they would be  
  
back soon and there was no need to worry. Or so she thought.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
TBC  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well that was chapter two...sorry it is kinda rushed but this is exam  
  
week and I decided to finish the flashback and move on.  
  
Max: Thank you all for reading.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Write for ya'll later...Bai-Bai!!!  
  
Max: Please Review!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	3. What Happened

* * *

**Chibi-Kari:** I'm alive. Minimal damage luckily, part of our roof needs to be

replaced and our lanai is broken, but other than that my house is perfect. I want to

thank everyone that thought about me and my family cause it must have worked. I

survived a category 5 hurricane, that turned off minutes from hitting us. Two of my

friend's don't have homes anymore and neither does my aunt and my friend from

arcadia is missing. But besides that we all fared well. There was someone that

reviewed one of my stories that was from Charlotte County and a pray they are alright

too. No power for a week and maybe a week more though so I'm at my grandma's.

**Max:** Okai, she doesn't own, but she does thank everyone for their concern.

**Chibi-Kari:** No more flashbacks!!!

**Max:** On with the fic...

* * *

**Years Ago**

**Chapter 3-What Happened**

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Hilary shook uncontrollably with tears as Mr. Dickenson wrapped his arms

around the broken girl. No matter what words escaped from his lips, it could never

change the fact that the Bladebreakers were missing. Gone. Everything had gone

alright up until they got back on that plane. They had spent two weeks in Italy, during

which Hilary heard from them every night. They had won the conference, just like

everyone knew they would. Somewhere over the ocean their plane went down, just two

hours from landing. The search had gone on now for two months, with no signs. BBA

had now named this as a hopeless case and they had been proclaimed dead.

'This can't be happening. They can't be dead. Kai can't be dead. They're still

alive. I know they're still alive!' Hilary thought to herself as she stood up and wiped her

eyes, "Mr. Dickenson, they aren't dead. They can't be dead." She started to walk over

to the desk and leaned against it, rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"Hilary, we have searched for two months. Even if they had survived the crash,

it's been too long without supplies." He said walking over to the girl, who had now

situated herself in a position originated by Kai.

To his words, no matter how right she knew they were, she replied "**No you can't stop **

**looking for them**!!! You just can't. I need him." She said as she slumped to the ground,

breaking into new tears.

"Hilary-" Mr. Dickenson started as he neared the girl.

"No!" She yelled as she ran out of the office.

She ran out of the building and continued to run, running away from her fears,

her heartache, her disappointment, her life now, the life of pain that she now resided in,

never to escape. When Kai was said to be dead, she had gone to the one person she

thought would always be there. To her disappointment her mother wasn't there for her.

She was exactly the opposite. Hilary had to tell her mother the news she had. First her

boyfriend's death, then of all her friends, but like many deaths life still comes...this life

being that of Kai and her baby. The one that would never know it's father or

grandmother for that matter. As soon as Hilary's mother had found out, she kicked her

out of the house, leaving her daughter walking down the road with suitcases in her

hands and rain soaking her through, though she could not tell. Walking down that

street, not realizing she was taking a path she had trod so often, that to Tyson's dojo.

She just walked past it, luckily Grandpa had seen her and taken her in, letting her

explain everything, sharing his grief, never judging, never questioning, giving her hope,

and giving her a place to stay. This is where she now resided, deciding how to pick up

the broken pieces of her shattered life.

Right now, none of this mattered, she was just going to run, run as fast and as far

as her legs would carry her. Nothing mattered to her, her life and her love were gone.

Unrenowned to her she had entered the park. She took no head to her surroundings

until she ran straight into someone, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Are you alright? Wait I know who you are. You were in the picture that the

Bladebreakers had sent me. Hilary? Right? Shouldn't you be inside?" A male voice

asked her.

"Yes, you knew the Bladebreakers?" Hilary ask, tears streaming down her face,

not even bothering to wipe them from her already red eyes

"Yes, I battled them during the Word Championships and I saw them two months

ago. It's hard to imagine that they aren't going to come back. Now that I'm in there

home town, I keep expecting to see them. Rei, talking to me, with his wisdom and

patience. Max, running around the corner to greet me and the others, with his

unrestrained energy. Tyson. I think just his name is enough to describe him." This

caused Hilary to giggle, "You look much better with a smile than tears."

"You forgot two. Kenny, his wonderful knowledge and Dizzi driving you up the

wall. And then Kai..." When she said his name, her voice immediately softened

causing her companion to notice, how the one word she said could contain so much

emotion and hang in the air.

He looked down at the girl and outstretched his hand, "We should go back to the

dojo. That's where I'm staying. I just needed to get away from the others. And if I do

remember there were five people quite worried about you, after receiving a call from Mr.

Dickenson."

Hilary grasped his hand and with his help pulled herself up. She smiled to

herself she knew exactly who those people would be, Grandpa and the St. Shields. To

her surprise Miriam was extremely willing to talk about baby things. She wondered if

that girl was a baby fanatic. Ozuma, Joseph, and Dunga had been surprisingly

supportive of her situation. When she thought about it, it could be their respect for the

Bladebreakers. Grandpa of course was being way too overprotective of her. When she

had questioned him about this, he said something about Tyson's mother.

She looked up at the boy walking next to her, still grasping her hand. Hilary

knew that getting over their death wasn't going to be easy, but with people like these

she might just be able to make it through.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chibi-Kari:** I'll try and update as soon as possible. Thank you all for your

patience. I thought I did a good job with this chapter, but maybe not. The next will have

a time lapse.

**Max:** Thanks for reading!

**Chibi-Kari:** Thanks and Bai-Bai!!!

**Max:** **Review!!!**

* * *


	4. Bright Future

**Chibi-Kari**: Well here is the next chapter I hope you get shocked and enjoy! I

will update again after the hurricanes stop!

**Max**: She doesn't own otherwise she would put a stop to hurricanes.

**Chibi-Kari**: Absolutely! On with the fic...

**

* * *

Years Ago**

**Chapter 4-Bright Future

* * *

**

**FIVE YEARS LATER-Granger Dojo

* * *

**

"I still can't believe that it has been a year since Grandpa died." A woman said

shaking her blue hair while fondly rocking a baby sleeping soundly in her arms.

"I agree, Miriam. I mean it seems like yesterday I was trying to

wake...Tyson...up." A brunette said as she started to hold back tears.

"It's okay, Hilary. Don't cry. I mean this should be a happy time for you. Just

think. In one week you will be married to a wonderful guy." Miriam tried to comfort her

friend while shifting the baby in her arms.

Hilary giggled at her friend's antics, "Mir, you will never survive with that child."

"I know! I haven't slept in a month!" She exaggerated causing them both to

break out in giggles, "I just hope that he doesn't take after Dunga."

"I still can't believe you married Dunga. Oh I thought Joseph was going to kill

him when he first found out you two were dating." Hilary said giggling at the memory.

"No the best part was at their wedding! When Joseph was walking you down the

aisle and when he had to put your arm in Dunga's, I thought he was going to hit him!" A

woman with pink hair said as she entered holding a bowl of chips.

"Mariah, the best part happened right after that." The blonde that was standing

next to her said, as she balanced cans of soda in her hands. Miriam groaned at

this...she knew exactly what happened and she didn't exactly want to relive it, "When

Joseph turned to Dunga and threatened him in front of the whole wedding. Now that

was the best!"

"Emily, I thought I told you never to relive that!" Miriam cried as she turned

away from the girl handing her a soda.

"Oh but it was the best!" Emily and Mariah giggled together was they took a seat

on a couch.

"At least your wedding is going to be perfect, Hil! I can't wait!" Mariah giggled.

"Why so you can catch the bouquet and then exclaim how right it was because

you're getting married next year." Hilary said as she laughed.

"Blame a girl cause she's happy...go ahead!" Mariah said as she put on a play

pout.

"To think, you three are basically married off and you're the ones that act like

children." Emily said as she threw her hands in the air in defeat.

Miriam turned to her, "Don't worry Em, you'll find a guy soon. No doubt he'll be

better than mine." She laughed at her own joke as everyone joined in, only to stop

when some scrambling and arguing was heard at the door.

"**Uncy Zumi, put me down!**" A small voice cried.

Ozuma walked into the sitting room where all the girls were with two small feet

sticking over his shoulder, "Hi guys! I was wondering if any of you lost a monkey. You

see it tried to pounce on me from a tree. Now I would think it was Kailee, but then I

know that she isn't allowed up in the trees after she sprained Uncle Joey's wrist." He

said as he dangled a little girl upside down about a foot above the ground. In one swift

movement she was right side up.

Kailee looked down at the ground, letting her long two toned blue braids fall in

front of her elbows, "Hi Mommy. Am I in lots of trouble?" She said bringing her big ruby

eyes up to look at her mother's, tears ready to spring at any moment.

Hilary stood up and took a deep breath, "Yes, but you know how well I do staying

mad at you."

Kailee smiled and then added, "Especially when Daddy talks to you."

"Yes, especially when Daddy talks to me. Now go and clean up because your

Uncle Tala is going to be here soon and he told me that he has a present for a clean

little blue haired girl and right now I don't see one." She smiled at the girl, that hurriedly

ran down the hallway.

Ozuma sat down on the sofa next to Hilary as she sat back down, "Well, Kailee

adjusted well to calling him Daddy. I mean you two aren't even married yet."

"I know, but she always called Robert, Daddy. Maybe she always knew." Hilary

said looking down, "Every time I see her she reminds me so much of Kai."

"Well of course. That four year old has the same hair as him and you named her

Kailee." Ozuma said hitting her with his arm.

"Is there a problem with that?" She said picking up a pillow and whacking him in

the head with it, causing everyone to break out in giggles.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Just as Hilary was getting up to get it a very clean

Kailee ran and stopped in front of her mother, "Mommy, it might be Uncy Tala. Can I

get it?"

"Go ahead." Hilary smiled as her daughter ran off to the door. She sat back

down with the rest of her friends as they started to talk again.

Kailee's confused voice rang out through the house as she called to her mother,

"**Mommy! There're ghosts in our house!**"

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Well that was chapter four! I hope you enjoyed and maybe I shocked you a

bit...trust me much more is coming! Oh and I got Kailee's speech from vollenteering at a Day

Care for half a year and trust me that's how they talk.

**Max**: Thank you all for reading and reviewing and being patient!

**Chibi-Kari**: Another chapter will hopefully be up soon if all these hurricanes finally stop!

**Max**: Review!


	5. Years Ago

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: Thank you all for the reviews!!! Oh and to discuss a review a while

ago saying Hilary was too young...I would like to say that I had a friend that got married

her sophomore year of high school and it wasn't arranged. So that would make her 15

when she got married and Hilary was 16 when she and Kai were dating. Hilary is now

21 and Kailee is 4!

**Max**: Ummm...yeah she doesn't own.

**Chibi-Kari**: Absolutely! Oh and I'm sorry about the delay again...you know

Florida has a flashing hurricane light...it's a beacon I swear. On with the fic...

**

* * *

Years Ago**

**Chapter 5-Years Ago (Look everyone it's the title!)**

**

* * *

Same Time As Previous Chapter-Airplane**

* * *

Five men sat on a private plane, clearly enjoying the comfort that it provided. A

Chinese man sat in front of a man with a shabby red hat and a blonde and next to a

brown haired man charging up a computer. Across the aisle from the blonde was a

man with two-toned blue hair.

"I wonder why Mr. Dickenson won't tell us how anyone is?" The blonde said

shaking his head.

"I know, Max, it's weird. All I know is I can't wait to see Grandpa! And I can't

believe I'm going to say this, but Hilary too. I kind of missed her waking me up." The

man with the red hat answered.

"I can't believe you still have that red hat, Tyson." The Chinese Man said

shaking his head slightly, "Kenny, did Mr. Dickenson say why everyone was gathered in

Japan?"

"Well, Rei, all he said is many of them moved there and the others were visiting.

It's been five years since our plane disappeared maybe they are having a memorial

service."

"Man, was television always this boring!" Tyson said as he stretched in the air.

"No, buddy, you just never watched the news. The news has always been this

boring." Max said laughing.

"Well I never cared what was happening in the world and I don't care now!"

Tyson said slumping down in his chair.

Rei turned around once more with a smirk on his face, "Hate, to break it to you

but you're an adult now. You have to care!" His statement said, causing Max and

Kenny to laugh and Tyson to start sulking once again.

Max's happy eyes wandered around the plane until they reached the solemn two-

toned man, who was staring intently at a picture. He sighed to himself before speaking,

"Kai, don't worry. She's still there. You know how much she loves you."

The once cold man looked up, an amount of fear in his eyes that caught the

blonde off guard, "What if something happened? What if she met someone else?"

"She would never do that! She absolutely loves you." Max said smiling and

shaking his head to support his point.

"Yeah I'm sure you're right." Kai said shaking his head.

"This news is all boring stuff! I'm turning it off or at least plugging in the

earphones so I don't have to hear it!" Tyson said.

Just as he was plugging in the headphones the newscaster was saying, "As we

all excitedly await the wedding of the year. Next week Robert, the richest man in

Germany, will be marring..."

"**Boring! Like I care about anyone getting married.**" Tyson said as he

plugged the earphones in to block out the sound.

Rei just turned around and shook his head, "Being stranded on an island for five

years didn't do anything to you, Tyson. You're just as immature as always."

"It did something. I appreciate everything I have now!" Tyson argued back.

"Please return your seats to an upright position. We will be landing in a

moment..."

**

* * *

In Front of the Granger Dojo-An Hour Later**

* * *

"Well are you ready to see your Grandpa again?" Max asked as he looked over

and saw his friend brimming with joy.

"Yeah!"

"So, Tyson, why are we ringing the doorbell again?" Kenny asked.

"Well Chief, I want to see the look on Grandpa's face when he opens the door."

Tyson said.

"Just ring already." Kai snapped.

"I'm going I'm going. The only reason you're rushing me is that you want to see

Hilary." Tyson said as he stuck his tongue out at Kai, who gave him a look that made

Tyson jump and ring the doorbell.

Scrambling was heard from the inside and then the door opened to reveal a little

girl with two-toned blue hair in two braids and ruby eyes. She looked on to the group

completely confused, mirroring their own confused faces.

Suddenly the little girl took a deep breath and called over her shoulder,

"**Mommy! There're ghosts in our house!**"

**

* * *

TBC**

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: Well that was chapter five! Sorry it was soooooo short!

**Max**: Thank you all for reading and reviewing and being patient!

**Chibi-Kari**: Another chapter will hopefully be up as soon as I can finish all my

homework and tests! Not to mention hurricane approved...lol! Bai-Bai

**Max**: Review!

* * *


	6. Who are you?

**Chibi-Kari**: Thank you all for the reviews!!! Oh and everyone check out my Kai/Hil

devoted C2! I need more staff...all they do is add any kai/hils between the rating G-PG-

13 to it! I never added mine cause yeah, it's only for the excellent ones! **Oh and to **

**address the question of how they got in contact with Mr. Dickenson. Well they **

**were found by a passing ship and the only one they really thought of to contact **

**was Mr. Dickenson. The plane they were on belonged to him, but he won't tell **

**them what happened while they were gone knowing it would crush them. **

**Though, he did play the news hoping that they would hear about Hilary's **

**upcoming marriage to Robert. I hope that answers it.**

**Max**: Ummm...yeah she doesn't own.

**Chibi-Kari**: Absolutely! Oh and look I'm updating early! Oh and G-Rev is absolutely

awesome. I loved when Kai said, "You've never talked like that about me and I don't

like it." Or it was something like that anyways. Oh and can someone write me a Rei/Hil or a

Hiro/Hil(you know Tyson's brother I think I spelled his name wrong!)? On with the fic...

**Years Ago**

**Chapter 6-Who are you?**

**Granger Dojo**

The little girl stood still not daring to take her eyes away from the five men

standing in front of her. They all shifted uncomfortably under the stare, the stare that

seemed so familiar.

Suddenly Max's eyes went wide as he looked over to Kai and then back at the

little girl standing in front of him, "Holy...Kai?"

"What?" Kai snapped as he looked over at Max.

"Did you and Hilary do something together? Cause this little girl looks oddly

familiar." Max said as the other's heads snapped to the conversation.

Kai's head snapped over at the little girl, "Oh no!"

"You guys did...that!" Tyson exclaimed, "How many times? I mean you guys

had only dated for like two months!"

"Only once, right before we left. I mean nothing could have happened. Grandpa

must have moved away, that's all." Kai started panicking before he quickly rationalized

the situation.

"Kai's probably right, Tyson. I mean the chances are so slim. Maybe these

people know where he went." Kenny said as he tried to calm an overly disgusted

Tyson.

"Hey baby, what are you talking about ghosts?" A feminine voice said causing

there attention to be diverted to a women walking towards the girl.

"Those mommy!" The little girl replied pointing a shaky finger at the guys.

The woman chuckled softly before bringing her gaze up to the guys, who stood

shocked at the sight in front of them. "What?" She exclaimed softly, with tears in her

eyes.

Another voice came from behind her, "Hey Hil where are your-" She started but

cut herself off when she saw the sight in front of her. Her yellow eyes narrowed

dangerously as she walked next to Hilary and flipped her pink hair over her shoulder,

"Who are you?"

"It's us Mar." Rei said waving his hand at the group, as he put a giant smile on,

only for it to be destroyed by her next comment.

"I don't know who you **really** are, but don't you think that we've gone through

enough? The Bladebreakers have been dead for five years. This is one sick joke, so

you better leave before I call the police." She said as she placed a hand on Hilary's

shoulder.

Rei stood shocked, this certainly was the Mariah he knew, but he thought she

would recognize him. Max and Tyson each exchanged confused looks, while Kenny

just stood there with his mouth open. All the while, Kai stood with his eyes staying on

his girlfriend. She was so different, but still the same. His eyes would travel between

her and the little girl, tears brimming his eyes.

In one sudden movement he moved forward and caught Hilary in his arms, "I

missed you so much." He said as he hugged her tightly, while her arms remained limply

placed at her sides.

"**Who are you?**" Kailee exclaimed, "**Stop hugging my mommy! Daddy won't **

**be happy when he finds out!**" She quickly ran over to Kai and kicked him in the shins.

He let go of Hilary as he watched her bend down and speak to the child, "Kailee,

what did we talk about kicking people?"

The little girl sighed, "Not to do it cause it hurts them real bad. But you said it

was okay if you didn't know them and they did something to you. Well I don't know

him." Kailee said crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. A car door slamming

quickly caught her attention, "**Daddy! Uncy Tala!**" The little girl exclaimed as she ran

towards the driveway her blue braids flying behind her.

At the sound of Kailee's yelling the rest of the group inside joined Mariah and

Hilary at the door. Emily, Miriam, and Ozuma just looked on the scene with shock.

Tyson who was choking back tears asked, "Where is Grandpa?" as he looked

around.

Miriam shifted the baby a little higher and shook her head sadly, "Oh Tyson.

He's been dead for a year now."

Now the tears in Tyson's eyes reflected sadness as he started to cry. Max put

his hand on his friend's shoulder. Miriam looked on the situation sadly. All she could

think to herself as that he hadn't known.

"Why didn't Mr. Dickenson tell us?" Tyson asked no one in particularly.

"Who's baby is that Miriam?" Rei asked as he looked at the small child in her

arms.

"Mine, or Dunga's and mine I should say." She responded happily bouncing the

baby in her arms.

Suddenly they once again heard Kailee's voice, "Then the blue haired man

hugged Mommy. What are you going to do Daddy? Are you gunna hurt him?"

The guys turned around to see Robert and Tala standing there each holding one

of Kailee's hands.

Tala looked around and said, "Kailee why don't we go inside and open the

present I got you?"

"I wanna see Daddy hurt them." She answered looking up at Tala.

He swiftly picked her up, "Your Daddy isn't going to hurt them. Now we're going

inside and open this present."

"I'll help you two." Miriam said quickly, as all three of them walked inside.

"Daddy?" Kai said as he cocked an eyebrow.

Suddenly Hilary's face turned angry, "What did you expect?"

"Is she mine?" Kai asked looking through the doorway.

"If you are asking did you help create her. The answer would be yes. If you are

implying that you're her father, then the answer is no." She said sternly.

"Hilary-" Robert started to say, but his very angry fiancé cut him off.

"You weren't there a day in her life. You didn't even know that she existed until

today. Or maybe you did and just didn't come back." Hilary said.

"It's not my fault I didn't know about her. It wasn't like we were in a place that

had a postal service." He countered then he turned to Robert, "And why did she call

**you** Daddy?"

"That's because Robert has always been there for her. He will legally be her

daddy in two weeks anyway." Hilary answered as she stomped into the house. All the

guys mouths dropped. This wasn't the Hilary they knew. She was so angry. Kai

looked absolutely crushed. Ozuma stepped forward to say something but quickly

closed his mouth again as Emily started sobbing. No one had expected this.

**TBC**

**Chibi-Kari**: Well that chapter stunk! I'll probably go back and fix it later.

**Max**: Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

**Chibi-Kari**: Yes thank you and Bai-Bai!

**Max**: Review!


	7. Reactions and Reflections

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: It's raining it's pouring, I have a sore throat and I have to read the

book Night by Wednesday!

**Max**: Dude, Chibi-Kari, that's about 100 pages and it's already Monday

afternoon!

**Chibi-Kari**: Well it's not my fault that the teacher told us today after the test that

we had to have the book read by Wednesday and I'm sick and I have classes all

tonight and Grrrrrhhh!

**Max**: Good luck...anyways she doesn't own cause then she would wait till the

last minute to get the show done.

**Chibi-Kari**: I do not so just be quiet... **Now on to what the fic pertains to...I **

**actually was going to make this chapter a little later on but the question of **

**why she reacted this way instigated it!** Enjoy!

**Max**: On with the fic...

**

* * *

Years Ago**

**Chapter 7-Reactions and Reflections

* * *

**

**The Kitchen

* * *

**

Hilary sat motionless slumped to the ground, the wall pressing menacingly

against her skin. She could hear Kailee's squeals of glee coming from the living

room. Hilary knew what 'Uncle Tala' had gotten her. It was a beyblade. Hilary

was quiet upset when she had gotten the phone call.

**

* * *

Flashback-Phone Call With Tala

* * *

**

"Yeah everything is so hectic. I never thought that a wedding would be this much

to handle. I can't wait to see you again, Tala." Hilary's voice rang out through

the receiver as a red head sat and stared at the wall in his training room.

"You just want me to take Kailee off your hands for an hour or two." He said with

a laugh.

"Well you are so good with her. You can't blame me can you. That girl is like a

demon-child, constantly running and hurting people." Her voice laughed back.

"Well what can you say, I put up with Kai all those years. It's almost the same."

He stopped realizing what he said. Even after five years he knew that she still

wasn't over Kai's death. The silence hung in the air, for what seemed like

eternity. To break it he decided to change the subject, "I got her a present."

"Oh what did you get her?"

"A little silver and pink beyblade with a matching launcher."

"No." Was the simple answer that came across the phone.

"Hilary, it's a part of your life and your daughter's no matter how much you want

to deny it and I won't take no for an answer. It's just like she needs to know

about her real father." Tala said sighing and shaking his head allowing his red

hair to graze his forehead.

**

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

**

Beyblading was what she blamed everything on. If she had never met the

bladebreakers she would have never had any of her problems and the only

reason she met them was because she had a admiration for beybladers. The

game that they were going to play when their plane went down, was the same

game Tala was teaching Kailee in the other room.

Tala was right about one thing. She should have told Kailee about Kai,

but then that would mean reliving a part of her life, the part that died with them on

that fateful day.

Her head shook slowly. She wasn't really mad at Kai. She was upset that

he left her after he promised he never would. She had to except his death, now

she couldn't bring herself to except his life. When he died everything she knew

was gone and everything changed. Love, was striped from her and left her

alone. Just when she thought she had reached the bottom she met Robert, that

day when she ran from Mr. Dickenson's office. He was the only thing that truly

brought her back, he was the most supportive. That's why she gave her love to

him. Hilary was madder at herself. She had broken the promise that she had

made to Kai, but what could he expect. He left her with a child for five years, of

course he didn't know, and didn't want her to move on. She had to move on for

her sake and Kailee's.

Now here she was stuck in a similar predicament to her first. She finally

moved on and found love again. Right when her old love came back, the same

old love who had left her with a child. Her life was finally perfect again, but Hilary

was cursed to have a teasing life. She was happy for once. Her daughter was

growing up beautifully. Her friends were always around. She was getting

married in two weeks and she was once again pregnant.

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Well there is the answer to why she was sooooo upset. Anyways,

this is going to be a Kai/Hil. I was hoping that maybe we could all work together

and break Investigations review record of 105, with this chapter.

**Max**: Hilary needs to stop sleeping around.

**Chibi-Kari**: Speaking of which...**_I do not condone premarital sex!_** **Also, I'm **

**thinking of starting a Rei/Hil entitled 'Relationships Suck!' what do you all **

**think?**

**Max**: Review!

* * *


	8. Talks Between Daddy and A Father

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: **Yay! Thank you all I got 106 reviews! I'm so happy! This is the

best moment of my life!

**Max:** Then you have a pretty boring life.

**Chibi-Kari:** Hey! Well actually I do. But that isn't the point!

**Max:** She doesn't own otherwise there wouldn't be adventures because she has

such a boring life that she hasn't been on an adventure.

**Chibi-Kari:** Yes I have!

**Max:** Name it.

**Chibi-Kari:** Ummm...

**Max: **Just as I thought. On with the fic...

**

* * *

Years Ago**

**Chapter 8-Talks Between Daddy and A Father

* * *

**

**The Back Yard of the Dojo

* * *

**

Robert and Kai were sitting silently at a small table set up behind the dojo.

Kailee was now practicing in a beydish with Tala. It took several try but she

finally got the beyblade into the dish.

"She's a fast learner." Kai said watching his daughter coax the blade to

keep spinning.

"What do you expect, you're her father." Robert responded.

Kai quickly turned his head to the man sitting across from him, "She

doesn't know that."

"I'm sorry. This, this was never supposed to happen. I mean you were

dead and Kailee needed a father. I fell in love with Hilary. I'm just sorry." Robert

said hanging his head slightly. He felt really guilty about the situation, especially

when he went to talk to Hilary and saw her crying on the floor. He just didn't

know what to do.

"This isn't your fault. I didn't know this was going to happen. I thought

she would wait for me." Kai said looking down at his hands and then balling

them tightly in a fist, "I guess she never loved me. She probably didn't even miss

me."

"Kai you know that's not true." Robert scolded and then realized who he

was talking to and changed his tone, "Do you know how I first met her?"

"No." Kai responded to an obvious question with an obvious answer.

"She ran into me at the park. I mean literally. She just sat on the ground

crying. It was right after Mr. Dickenson told her they were stopping the search.

She was upset, she thought you weren't dead. We all had to convince her that

you weren't coming back. I guess we were wrong. But we didn't know any better

I mean your plane wasn't found. For years she cried herself to sleep. We

thought she would never get over you. Mariah had a talk with her when Kailee

was two and then from that day on she just pretended like you guys never

existed. It was just easier for her to forget then to deal with it."

"I never meant to leave her so long. I love her. She's the world to me."

Kai said.

"I know. Do you know how long it's been since she's spoken with her

mom?"

Once again Kai shook his head no.

"Five years. Right after your plane went down Hilary went to her mom to

tell her she was pregnant. When her mother found out she kicked Hilary out.

She was walking by when Grandpa took her in. The day you all 'died' was the

day everything was taken away from her. So we all became her new family.

Tala especially latched on. I never had taken him for an emotional guy, but I

guess you were his best friend and she was the closest thing to you. I think he

loves that little girl more than anyone." He said pointing out toward the two that

were now celebrating because her blade landed in the dish and spun for two

whole minutes. Kailee was sitting on Tala's shoulders as they jumped up and

down. Kai smiled at the pair.

"She's a trouble maker. Just like you, she has a mean side. Not to

mention she is a pouncer and a dear devil. She climbed the big tree in the front

yard and then pounced on Joseph when he had made her mad. She broke his

arm. I hear you got a little portion of it when she kicked you." Robert said

laughing.

"Hey, I was never violent." Kai said joining the man in laughter.

"No you weren't but I can think of someone that still is. Oh that temper of

hers when it goes off you want to not be in the way. It's never been inflicted on

me, just Dunga. I think he's so dense is why."

"Thank you for being in her life." Kai said suddenly.

"Whose?" Robert asked.

"Hilary and Kailee's."

"It was really my pleasure. They needed someone."

"Well it's probably for the better, I mean you are probably the better father.

I'm not exactly father material and I definitely wasn't back then." Kai answered

looking back at the happy little girl blading again.

"Yes you were and still are the better father. There is no better father than

the actual thing." Robert answered.

"How come she didn't know about me? And how come she just started

beyblading now?" Kai asked.

"Well about the beyblading. She blamed blading on your death. Once

when I first met her she said she would never have even met you all if it hadn't

been for blading and that was the source of all her problems. I don't think she

really meant it but she did learn to believe it. About her not telling Kailee about

you. I'm not quiet sure how to answer that question. She told me once that if her

daughter didn't know about her past then she wouldn't feel any heartache. I

guess it was just easier for her to tell her that I was the father. I was always

around." Robert answered shaking his head slightly, "But really you have to ask

Hilary. But I'm telling you right now, you are going to have to be in Kailee's life. I

don't care what Hilary says, she needs you."

"She doesn't even know me."

"She will. I'll make sure of that."

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** Well that was chapter 8. I know it was kinda stupid, but it will start

getting interesting again next chapter.

**Max:** Thank you and Review!


	9. Secrets

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: **Yay! More reviews!

**Max:** Yay!

**Chibi-Kari:** School sucks, but I will be trying to update more often!

**Max:** She doesn't own otherwise there would be break allowances for school.

**Chibi-Kari:** I would!

**Max:** But what about the fans

**Chibi-Kari:** Ummm...

**Max: **There. On with the fic...

* * *

**Years Ago**

**Chapter 9-Secrets

* * *

**

**Inside the Dojo

* * *

**

"So...it's a baby." Max said as he stared at the child gurgling joyfully in it's

mother's arms, "Can I hold it?"

Mariam looked at him carefully before nodding and placing the baby in his

hands.

"Wow. This is great. I've never held a baby before. Mom was always

afraid I would drop it." Max said smiling at the baby in his arms while everyone

else looked on with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Emily said quietly, "So have you talked to your mom, Max?"

"No not yet, but I will soon!" He said bouncing the baby in his arms as it

squealed for joy.

"Oh well she is doing very well. Actually she got back together with your

dad. Wow Max you're really good with that baby." She said smiling at the sight.

"Now if only you could get that little baby of mine to go to sleep. He hasn't

slept in two days!"

"I'll try." Max said as he started swinging his arms softly, "Wow! I never

thought that they would get back together! This is great!"

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

**

Rei and Mariah sat together on the other side of the room.

"It's been along time." Rei said, "How are you?"

"Getting married, but other than that good." She said with a smile, "I don't

mean to make that sound bad or anything...it's just hectic to say the least."

"Oh really." Rei said as he looked toward the ground.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, Rei. I know you had feelings for

me and if it was five years ago I would agree. But I moved on, we all moved on.

Without you guys." Mariah said looking down at her hands.

"Mariah. I still have feelings for you."

"That doesn't change anything! It doesn't matter if you still have feelings

for me or if I still have feelings for you!" Suddenly her eyes went wide, "Oh my!"

"Mariah-"

"I'm going to go and check on Hilary!" She said as she jumped up and ran

out of the room.

When she walked in the kitchen she wished she had come sooner. Her

best friend was crying against the wall.

"Hil. Hil don't cry." Mariah said as she knelt down in front of her.

"Why? Why shouldn't I, Mariah?" She yelled as she looked up at her

friend, "This is horrible! Kai came back! My first love I should be happy! But no I

broke a promise I made to him! I got someone else while he was gone!"

"It wasn't your fault, you thought he was dead...we all did." Mariah said.

"But I did it and worse I fell in love! I don't know what to do!" Hilary said

quietly.

Her friend took the sobbing girl into her arms and rubbed her back gently,

"Well Kai does have a child with you."

"So does Robert." She whispered, as her friend's eyes grew big.

"Does he know?"

"Not yet. I was going to announce it tonight." Hilary said as she held on to

her friend for dear life. They sat in the corner as the onlooker stood in shock.

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** Well that was chapter . Sorry it was so short. The next will be

longer!

**Max:** **Thank you and Review!

* * *

**


	10. The Accident

**Chibi-Kari**: Thank you to all the reviewers for being so patient. This is a major twist!

**Max**: She doesn't own, otherwise if you missed a week you would have no idea what was going

on.

**Chibi-Kari**: That's what makes it fun!

**Max**: On with the fic…

**Years Ago**

**Chapter 10-The Accident**

"What do you mean Robert doesn't know?" A voice rang out behind the two girls sitting on the

floor.

Hilary quickly looked up to see Tyson standing, looking disturbed, "Tyson." She said sadly,

pushing Mariah out of the way and standing up.

Tyson lifted his hand as he shook his head, no, "This…this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

I was supposed to come home and meet Grandpa. He was going to teach me how to run the dojo.

Rei, Rei was supposed to marry Mariah. Max was supposed to come back and spend time with

his mother and then come to live with his father here in Japan. And you, you and Kai were

supposed to get married in a big celebration. You weren't supposed to have a kid until _after_. You

weren't supposed to own my Grandpa's dojo. You weren't supposed to have moved on. Kai

thought about you everyday. He still has your picture in his pocket. We were all supposed to be

happy. But here, this, this just isn't right. Grandpa is dead. You have a child. You are marrying

Robert **and** you are pregnant with his child. Mariah is getting married. Max's parents got back

together and have retired to Switzerland. This is just wrong! All our plans all we wanted." By then

he was broken down to tears.

"Tyson." She said his name softly as she approached him.

Tyson shook his head as he ran out of the dojo. Hilary ran out into the street after him.

**With Robert and Kai**

"Everything will work out some how. I really don't know how this is going to be solved, but

everything happens for a reason." Robert said as he looked kindly towards Kai.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Kai said shaking his head.

"No. It probably doesn't." Robert said as he smiled slightly.

Suddenly a screeching sound ripped through the air accompanied by a loud thud. Robert quickly

ran to the front of the dojo to see if everything was okay. The rest of the group came along quickly

also. The site that met them shocked them to no end.

"**Mommy!**" Kailee screamed as she tried to run into the street. Tala picked up the struggling girl

and held her close.

Tyson stood crying over the body of Hilary. The blue car's shadow falling over her pale body,

blood was now seeping out of her.

The man got out of the car quickly and stood crying himself, "I didn't see her. She came out of

nowhere. I swear I didn't mean to. I swear."

"Call an ambulance!" Robert commanded as Mariam made a run for the inside of the dojo. He ran

over to his fiancé.

He knelt down next to her and reach his hand out to touch her. He hesitated before bringing his

hand to caress her face and run through her hair.

Slowly she stirred and opened her eyes, "Robert…"

"Don't speak, Baby." He said his voice cracking slightly.

She looked up at him and then looked over at Tyson, "It's okay." With that said she passed out as

the sound of the ambulance coming rang out over the sobs of the group.

**TBC**

**Chibi-Kari**: I know that was supper short, but it is really going somewhere.

**Max**: Thank you all for reading and Review please!


	11. Daddy

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Here is the next chappie, thanks to Ang who kept asking me for it and since**

she knows where I live and has the ability to come and hurt me if I don't update I

thought I would.

**Max**: She doesn't own Beyblade or any anime show, but she does have a guitar.

**Chibi-Kari**: Thanks for being patient and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Max**: On with the fic…

* * *

**Years Ago**

**Chapter 11-Daddy

* * *

**

The dark shadows shown across the room, mirroring the feeling of angst and

turmoil stirring in the remaining people. Two people remained awake in the dark room,

Robert and Kai. They were talking in low voices. They were both in love with the same

woman, the same woman that was fighting for her life in the next room. Kailee was fast

asleep on Robert's lap, her head bobbing to the side every time she took in a breath.

Kai look fondly at the young girl as he tucked a piece of her two-toned hair behind her

ear.

"You know, Kai, that Kailee will be yours if anything happens to Hilary. I don't

have any say in her well being because I'm not really related to her in any way." Robert

said looking down at the young girl in his lap, the girl he had grown to love as if she was

his own.

"Yeah, but I'd give her to you. She'd be happy with you. Not me. I mean I don't

know anything about kids. All the abuse I took when I was a kid, I couldn't even relate

to her." Kai replied admiring her.

"You would be perfect for her. That's what you don't understand. It doesn't

matter about you it's her. She needs her real father. It's natural, when you hold her you

just know." He said, "You just want to protect her from the world, but you know that you

can't. All you can do is love her."

"Robert?" Came a voice across the room.

"Yes." He replied shifting the girl in his lap.

"We would like to talk to you about your fiancé." The voice answered, "Come

with me."

"Sure." He said placing Kailee on the seat he abandoned.

Kai sat in silence, closing his eyes. The woman he had dreamt about for five

long years was dying in the other room and he couldn't do anything. A hand on his

knee shook him out of his silent reverie. His eyes snapped open as he looked down

and saw his daughter standing in front of him.

"You should be sleeping." He said hoarsely as he watched her ruby eyes gaze

into his.

"Are you really my Daddy?" She asked as she sniffled.

"Yeah. How did you find out?" He asked following her gaze as it landed on a

sleeping form of Tala.

"Uncy Tala. He showed me a picture a long time ago. Why didn't you die? He

said you died. When you die you don't come back. But you did. Does that mean

everyone that dies can come back? Does that mean Great-Grandpa can come back?"

She asked hope shining through her eyes.

"Oh Kailee. I didn't really die. None of us did, we just got stuck on an island and

couldn't get off until this big boat came and saved us. Once you really die you can't

come back." He said as he watched tears well up into her eyes.

"Does that mean Mommy will die?" She asked.

"No. Mommy won't die. Okay. She'll be fine." He said as he sent his hand

through the air and hesitantly brought his hand down on her head, gently stroking her

hair.

The little girl nodded and then looked around the room. The darkness making

her shudder slightly. In one swift move she climbed onto Kai's lap and situated her

head to listen to his heartbeat. Kai stiffly moved his arms to envelope his daughter.

"It'll all be alright." He whispered as he rocked her slightly. In this moment he

knew what Robert meant. He couldn't protect her from pain, the same type of pain he

had felt many times before. He wanted to just let her live with only love, but knew that

was impossible. He had lied to her to protect her. He didn't know if Hilary would be

alright. Nothing mad sense, nothing felt right, except for holding his daughter in his

arms and watching her sleep.

* * *

**Hilary's Room

* * *

**

"Well, Robert. It seems that she is coming out of this. She will be weak for a

long time but she's okay and so is your baby." The nurse told him looking down at the

chart in her hands.

"Baby?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, she hadn't told you yet? Well you will be having a baby. If she wakes up

while you are in here try to keep her awake for at least five minutes. The longer you

can keep her awake the better, don't get me wrong she needs her rest. It's for brain

activity purposes." The nurse said as she left the room.

"Baby." Robert repeated to himself as he pulled a chair over to her bedside. His

own baby was playing through his head. How he or she would look, talk, think, and act.

He smiled all the thoughts buzzing through his head. He turned as he heard a moan,

"Hilary?"

"Robert?" She asked weakly.

"Oh thank God!" He exclaimed as he looked as he looked over at her, "You are

going to be fine. They said you were going to be fine. And the baby, the baby is just

fine."

"Oh great. Where is she?" Hilary asked.

"Kailee?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, the baby, Kailee. Where is she?" She asked.

"Kailee's in the waiting room with everyone else." He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were hit by a car." He said.

Hilary laughed slightly, "Grandpa's going to throw a fit when he finds out. What

did he say? Is he outside with Kailee?"

"Hilary, Grandpa's dead." He replied.

"What? No. He can't be dead." She said looking down at her hands.

"How old is Kailee?" He asked suddenly understanding what was going on.

"Ten months old. What's wrong, Robert? You've been my best friend for a long

time. Talk to me." She said placing her hand on his.

"Nothing's wrong. Just go back to sleep, Hil. Go back to sleep." He said as he

blankly stared across the room. She nodded slightly as she entered sleep.

He slouched in the chair. His fiancé, his love didn't remember their relationship.

She didn't remember she was pregnant with their child. She didn't remember Grandpa

died. She didn't remember how old her daughter was. And right now she was in love

with Kai and not him. He was loosing her.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: That actually wasn't what I was planning but it happened so there you go.

**Max**: Where is this going?

**Chibi-Kari**: I don't know.

**Max**: Review!

* * *


	12. What To Do?

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari:** Yeah I was having trouble deciding how this chapter should go after I lost it 

in the 'Great Computer Crash'. I predicted it and Gateway had to pay for it.

**Max**: She doesn't own Beyblade, but somehow she got Gateway to fix her computer

free of charge and get it shipped free of charge.

**Chibi-Kari**: What can you say? I'm convincing and threatening…hehehe.

**Max**: On with the fic…

* * *

**Years Ago**

**Chapter 12-What To Do?

* * *

**

Robert sat in the darkness. He didn't even bother to call the nurse when Hilary

had awakened. He needed to think, needed to decide what was best for Hilary. Would

he let go of her for Kai's sake or hold on for his own. How would she react when she

found out that they were to be married, but Kai was back? What would he say to her?

These were all questions he needed to think about and the answers were scary ones.

Did he love her enough to let her go? Could he let her go? And what about their child?

Could Kai be the father that Robert wanted to be? These questions would be answered

with on decision and that decision was on Robert's shoulders and his alone.

"Robert?" This time Hilary seemed a little more awake. She shifted trying to sit

up.

"Yes?" He said letting his eyes settle on the woman he had grown to love more

than anything else.

"You should go home. And please take Kailee with you. You seem so tired."

Hilary said taking his hand, "I care about you, I don't want you getting yourself sick over

me. I'll be here in the morning."

"Hils, I need to tell you some things." He said wrapping his hands around hers.

"What?"

"Well Hil, things are a bit different than you remember them. See Kailee is five

now and…well…let me tell you what has happened between what you remember and

now."

* * *

**The Waiting Room

* * *

**

The sun had just begin to rise and fill the dead room with light. Kai stirred and

looked into the seat next to him, to find it still empty. Looking around the room he

watched as the others began to wake up. Kailee was still asleep in his arms.

He looked down at the little girl, the little girl that he had dreamed of having with

Hilary. He had spent half the time on the island thinking of what type of family they

would be. He dreamed of sending his children to the best schools, teaching them how

to beyblade, heck he even thought about having conversations with them. He imagined

scaring off his beautiful daughter's first boyfriend. Running after him down the street,

just daring him to try and come within 500 feet of his daughter. Now he had that

chance. He was going to take Robert's advice. He was going to be in her life no matter

what. She would have everything that she ever wanted. He would let her do what ever

she wanted. He didn't care if she end up as a spoiled brat. This was his daughter, the

only one he would ever have because if he couldn't be with Hilary he wouldn't be with

anyone. She was his one and only love. But nothing mattered right now, nothing

except his daughter's happiness. Some things he couldn't control, like Hilary's love.

But he could control making his daughter happy. Oh and if anyone made her cry he

would personally kill him or her.

"Thinking of her first boyfriend?" Tala laughed.

"Huh? What would make you say that?" Kai asked looking at the little girl and

then back at his best friend.

"The look on you your face was of murder. You were thinking about chasing him

down the street weren't you?" Tala teased.

"Well I was." He admitted.

"I know. I know that face all to well. I see it on me all the time when I think of

her. I think I would kill the first person that hurts her. Use some of that wonderful

training I got at the Abby."

"Tala."

"I know, but really come on. I know you think of it too."

"Yeah, but I would never say that."

"It seems that you've changed a lot. More social, not to mention you would have

said that before." Tala said finally sitting in the vacant seat next to him.

"Being with those guys," He said motioning to the group to his right, "for five

years is enough to change you. Plus, I had to talk to them for them to survive past the

first day. Rei could have made it a few months, but Max and Tyson practically died an

hour after getting on the island."

"What about Kenny?"

"Surprisingly, I think he could have made it all the way. He may have looked

weak at one point, but he is one strong guy. I don't think that we could have made it

without each other. Of course explaining why we had to make a fire on one side of the

island and how we had to cook the food was murder. They couldn't just take orders,

they had to have a detailed explanation of why." Kai laughed lightly causing the little girl

to awaken. Kai looked down, "Sorry sweetheart."

"It's okay Daddy. Is Mommy awake yet?" She said rubbing her eyes. Kai smiled

as she said Daddy.

"No news yet, but soon." Just as Kai said that Robert walked in the room.

"Are you alright, Robert?" Mariah said as she jumped up.

"Yeah, you look like a wreck." Ozuma said as he sat up straighter.

"Hilary's awake now. But she doesn't have a memory of the past three or four

years. So I had to tell her some things." He said standing in front of the group.

"Did she remember anything while you were telling her?" Emily said as she

stood up.

"No, but I didn't expect her to." Robert said moving a little closer.

"What did you tell her?" Tala asked looking over at the man he now called a

friend. This was the man that Tala had spent the first few months of Hilary's

relationship having murderous thoughts.

Robert took a deep breath and looked around at all of them.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: I think I like how this is going now. I know what I'm going to do.

**Max**: How long is this going to be?

**Chibi-Kari**: I don't know. What do you guys think?

**Max**: Review!

* * *


	13. Final Chapter

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Seems like I started this years ago…geeze. I'm sorry for the wait, but**

**I was having some trouble adjusting to my new life and I knew I needed to end **

**this. So here is the best ending I could come up with, I hope no one gets too **

**mad…P.S. I'm starting a forum so rant about how bad this was there. I will **

**respond to any questions and such there. And I don't own, so don't worry.**

**

* * *

Years Ago**

**The Last Chapter

* * *

**

The young brunette wiped the light trail of sweat on her brow with the sleeve of her shirt.

It had been over three years since the accident; and in that time, she still hadn't gained

those missing memories. The doctor told her something about repressing memories.

She didn't understand or even care. She had a wonderful little house with a garden in

the country, complete with a little picket fence. She had a loving husband and two

wonderful children, most of the time. Her life couldn't be more perfect…well it could if

she got her hands on that little boy.

"Robbie!" She called flipping her brown bangs out of her ruby eyes.

She rounded the corner slowly. Giggling erupted from down the hall, then in a flash

pale skin and a mop of brown hair ran down the corridor and towards the living room.

She spread her legs and braced herself for catching the little boy, but instead he

managed to slide right between her legs.

She closed her eyes tightly and let a growl emit from her throat. She had been chasing

the little boy for an hour now, "Robbie, when I catch you-"

"You're gunna give him a bath right?" Came a low voice amusement seeping through it.

She turned around to see her loving husband holding their son in his arms. His crimson

eyes shining as his blue toned hair swayed as he held on to the little boy, "I take it you

left the door open and turned around to turn on the faucet again."

"Yeah. And the little monster decided to go streaking around the house. I'm just glad

Kailee is at school, we would have ended up dealing with a crying Robbie again if she

was here." She said watching the struggling father.

Kailee had grown up to be tough and more of a tomboy than anything else. She was in

the stage where you had to hate your siblings no matter how cute they were. And right

now, hating meant knocking him down off his three year old feet onto the ground and

leaving him crying. She may put on the tough attitude, but Hilary knew that she loved

Robbie with all her heart. One day, she had been at Kailee's football practice and some

older children tried to pick on Robbie, while he played in the sandbox. Kailee came up

and scared the little boys away. Of course and hour later she denied it completely.

"I'll take it from here, Kai." Hilary said as she walked forward taking the little boy out of

Kai's hands and walking down the hall.

"Shut the door this time." He called down the hall as he walked back towards their

sitting room.

She smiled slightly as she shut the door with one arm and then set the struggling boy

down. He immediately ran for the door and pushed several times before tearing up.

"Oh don't even try to cry. You're taking a bath right this minute." With that said, he

started screaming. Hilary sighed and rolled her eyes. Robbie always made her feel like

a child abuser or something. Miriam assured her that all children did this, she just

wished she could remember how she dealt with Kailee because Miriam's child wasn't

the shining example of perfect.

"You know what Robbie? If you stop crying I'll let you pick a toy to play with during your

bath." She knelt down knowing this was the only way to get him to come.

"Rupert?" He asked in his baby voice.

"Yes, I'll let you have Rupert King of the Duckies." She said smiling as she reached up

on the counter and brought down a big turquoise rubber ducky. This had been his first

toy, it came from his Uncle Robert, the man he was named after. And Robert being an

English Man named the ducky Rupert. For some reason, out of all the words that could

have been Robbie's first word, it was Rupert.

She settled Robbie in the bath quickly and her thoughts took her other places. One of

these places was to Robert. She hadn't seen or talked to him in a couple of months.

He had been her best friend all these years, and a shoulder to cry on when she was

confused or scared. Robert always had been there and then now, he wasn't she just

didn't understand. He meant so much to her.

Suddenly she fell to her knees and grabbed her head. This alarmed her son, who

struggled to stand in the waist deep water, and waddle over to her.

"Mummy?" He asked as he held a pudgy little fist forward.

"Oh God." She looked up at the little boy, then down at her own hands. All she could

do was cry.

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: There, I know it was a horrible ending, but I had to end it. I couldn't **

**fine the strength to continue it. Oh and Rupert the King of the Duckies is actually **

**the name of a rubber ducky that I bought my friend. The ducky was named after **

**Rupert Grint (Ron from Harry Potter)…just a bit of randomness. I'm gunna start a **

**forum, so if you want to rant and have me respond leave it in there. Thanks for **

**your time and support!

* * *

**


End file.
